Baby Blues
by NarryMoments
Summary: After the love of Harry's life leaves him to look after his 6 month old daughter, he's finding it extremely hard to cope. Will a friendly stranger be the one to put a smile back on his face? Narry/One Direction fiction.
1. Chapter 1

The familiar, high-pitched shrill of a cry rang through the entire house and automatically, my eyes shot open. For a second, I waited. I wasn't sure why, but I waited for something, anything, but it never came. The realization hit me again. I was alone in this, like I had been for a while now.

I rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 4:07AM. I resisted the urge to growl through gritted teeth as I padded out of my bedroom and down the hall. It wasn't her fault. None of this was because of her.

I reached her bedroom, and pushed open the door quietly with a yawn. She was sat up in her cot, face red and soggy from the tears that rolled from her pretty green eyes. I sighed with a lop-sided smile and approached the crib, reaching down inside to scoop her up. I used a finger to dry her warm cheeks, and wipe away the runny nose she had.

Her crying still didn't ease as I held her close to my bare chest. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Shh, baby. It's okay." I whispered to her, cupping the back of her head with my hand as I rocked her. "Daddy's here. No more tears, now." I soothed, my voice raspier then usual, probably from the lack of sleep.

Her crying began to slow, but her tiny body still shook from repressed sobs, I slowly began to walk around her bedroom with her, gently bouncing her in my arms. Her tiny hands gripped at the array of necklaces I wore around my neck as she lay her head against my shoulder.

"There we go." I smiled down at her. "No more crying now, sweetheart. Daddy's not going anywhere." I took a seat on the sofa that was set up in her room. The sofa that I had spent so many sleepless nights on, the sofa that held so many precious memories and some, not so good.

I rested my head against the back of the seat, and stared up at the dimly lit ceiling. I looked at the hundreds of glow in the dark stars I had arranged there, when I had first heard the news of her arriving. Then to the cot I had spent so long trying to assemble, without the use of instructions. I glanced around her whole bedroom, lit up my a small night light in the corner. I looked at her toys, the gifts she had received from family and friends, blankets, her tiny clothes hung up on dressers, and the big, pastel letters on the wall above her cot spelling 'Amber'. I smiled again and protectively cradled my daughter against me as she sank into a peaceful, relieved slumber.

"We're gonna be okay." I whispered, more to myself then to her. I was alone in this and it frightened me. Amber was lonely and scared and so was I. I couldn't escape the panic attacks I had nearly every night, and the nightmares of losing the one thing that kept me going. I never thought I'd be here. I always imagined myself growing up with a beautiful wife and a beautiful child, where we would do things together. But it was just me and Amber now and I really wasn't coping, as much as I convinced everyone otherwise.

It had been three weeks since Amber's mum had left. I had loved her from the moment I had met her, and I truly believed that we'd be together forever. But one day, out of the blue, she packed up all her things, said goodbye to me and Amber and then walked straight out of the front door. I hadn't heard from her since. My world as I knew it, came crumbling down around me and there wasn't a single thing I could do to stop it. I had never felt so helpless and alone, but I couldn't stop to think about anything to too long. I had a daughter that needed her I was. 21, a father to a 6 month old baby, who had to give up his job to look after his child. To say things were hard, was a complete understatement. But I was determined. I wouldn't let Amber down, not after what her mother had done, I just couldn't.

I woke up on the same sofa later that morning. It was now just after 6AM and Amber was up and ready for the day. When I finally opened my eyes up fully, I glanced down at her and she smiled back, her beautiful green eyes staring back at me. She filled me with so much love and happiness that whenever I looked at her, I would forget, if only for a little while.

"Hey, Baby. Ready for breakfast?" I yawned, lifting her up under the arms and raising her high above my head. She squealed and kicked as I lowered her back down, nuzzling my face into her and blowing raspberries on her tummy and arms. "Let's go, then." I giggled, heaving myself off the seat and making my way down the stairs with Amber.

Once in the kitchen, I sat her into her highchair and began to fasten the straps around her. She grasped at the mass of curls around my head, as I leant over her, and pulled them into her mouth. I laughed and pulled away gently, unwrapping her tiny fingers from the wisps of hair. "No, Baby. Daddy's hair isn't food!" She sat there happily slapping her hands on the tray in front of her, so I turned to the cupboards to fix her breakfast. But when I opened them, I was met with only one jar of baby food and enough formula for one bottle. I wanted to cry.

After everything that had been happening over the past few weeks, I had completely forgotten about shopping.

"Looks like Daddy and Amber are going shopping today.." I sighed, turning to face my daughter who stared back at me, dribble running down her chin.

I smiled and grabbed a clean bib from the side. "You messy pup!" I cooed, going to her and gently wiping the spit from her face. When she was clean, I fastened the bib around her and grabbed her jar of food from the side. I was just getting her first spoonful ready when my mobile began to ring loudly in the living room. I frowned, putting down the food and lifting Amber out of her high chair. My daughter clearly wasn't happy about having her breakfast interrupted and began to cry. High, nails-on-chalkboard, screams followed with heart wrenching sobs.

I winced as I raced through the hall and into the living room to retrieve my phone. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Daddy's just gonna take this and then we can have breakfast. I'm so sorry." I daren't leave her alone, not even for two seconds. I loved her too much for anything to happen to her. Where ever I went, Amber went.

I picked up my phone and pressed the 'Answer' button, holding it to my ear and almost shouting out a-"Hello?"

"Harry? Whats going on?"

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was my best friend, Zayn calling. He'd been away on holiday for months with his new girlfriend and now, it seemed he was back. I was relieved to hear a familiar voice.

"Nothing. Amber's just hungry." I told him, holding my phone to my ear with my shoulder and making my way back into the kitchen with Amber still choking out sobs on my hip.

"Oh. Do you need a-"

"No. I'm fine. How was Dubai?" I asked, changing the subject completely as I sat Amber back down in her highchair. It wasn't even 7AM and I was exhausted. I stifled a yawn as I picked up her jar of baby food and dipped in her spoon.

"It was great! We had such an awesome time. I was just calling to see if you were okay." Zayn changed the conversation back to me again.

All I really wanted to say was- "No, I'm not okay. I'm finding this really hard and I just need some help." But I was too proud. Not even my own mother could talk sense into me. I was determined to be okay and show everyone that I was strong, even if inside, I was falling apart.

"I'm fine." I told him, pulling a silly, cartoon-esque face at Amber as I swerved and dived the spoon towards her mouth. She gurgled happily as she took the food, awaiting the next mouthful. "I'm just tired. I need to get some things from the shops so me and Amber will make a day of it." I told him, trying to sound as cheerful as I could.

"Me and Perrie can always-"

"Zayn please. I can do this." I told him again. "Look, I have to go. I have to give Amber her breakfast and then get her dressed. I'll speak to you soon."

I heard my friend sigh on the end of the phone and it actually hurt me. I wanted to let him in, but I just couldn't. I couldn't lose it now. Not when I was doing so well. "Well, alright. I'll pop round soon. I have gifts for Amber. Give her love from her Uncle Zayn. And you take care of yourself, please?"

I nodded. "I will."

"Alright. See you soon, Harry."

"Bye."

I ended the call and threw my phone rather harshly onto the kitchen table next to me. Amber watched me as I spooned up more food for her, but this time she didn't smile when I made the airplane noises and moved her little head away as I tried to feed her. It was like she knew what I was feeling and when I was sad, so was she. I couldn't bare to see her sad.

I put her jar of food down and picked her up out of her highchair again, placing her on my knee. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Uncle Zayn misses you." I told her, bouncing my knee gently so she bobbed with it. She let out a sweet laugh and I couldn't help but chuckle myself. "Yeah, Uncle Zayn!" She clapped her chubby little hands together and then tried to reach for my curls again.

I rolled my eyes with a small smile. "Alright, princess. Let's go get you dressed."

As I made my way out of the kitchen and back up the stairs I realized that today would be my first day venturing outside since I'd lost everything that was close to me. Since she left me and Amber. Every feeling I had towards her had turned into nothing but hurt and hate. How could she do it to me? She promised she'd never leave me. But promises don't mean shit to some people. I wasn't sure how I would have done it, if it wasn't for my mother and Zayn. At first, they went to the shops for me, showed me how to prepare a formula properly, they watched Amber whilst I showered and taught me how to change her. But I had to do this on my own now, and I'd do it even if it killed me.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed a lifetime of trying to get Amber into her clothes for the day (she had kicked off her shoes, screamed when I'd put on her little coat, and pulled off her bobble hat every time I put it on), we were finally ready to go.

Amber was warm and secure in her buggy, happily chewing on her dummy while I checked I had everything. I had a bottle of formula, nappies and extra clothes, an extra dummy, three hats and a bib. I was set.

After putting my phone, keys and wallet in my pocket, I put on my jacket and pulled a beanie over my curls and opened the door, pushing Amber in her buggy outside. I locked the door behind me quickly and then we set off down the road towards the shopping center that was situated only five minutes from the house.

As I walked, I preyed to get everything done and quickly as possible and then get back home. Where I felt safe and where Amber was safe. I only needed a few groceries and Amber's essentials, I gathered that we could be done in an hour. But nothing ever went smoothly for me.

When we arrived at the indoor shopping center, the first thing I noticed was how busy it was. I know it was a saturday leading up to Christmas, but this was insane. I came around the side of the buggy and knelt down, lifting the bobble hat up onto Amber's head, from where it had slid down onto her eyes.

"There you are!" I laughed. I watched her for a moment and after making sure she was okay, I slowly stood and made my way through the hoards of people, making my way to the first of the shops on my list. If I had my way, I'd walk everywhere backwards just to know that Amber was always alright.

It's strange when you become a parent. You forget everything about yourself and the only thing that matters in the entire world the the little person you have in your arms. She was my everything and I proudly wore her name tattooed on my arm. Everything about her was fascinating, from the way she slept to the way she laughed and the way she always tried to eat my hair. She was perfect. Amber Lily Styles and she was mine.

I roamed the aisles in the trusty baby shop that I always came to for Amber's things. I had everything I needed but I still looked at everything. I loved all the little things they had for babies and I'm pretty sure Amber did too. She was in the process of grabbing a large box of dummies off the shelf when I leaped in front of her and caught them before they all fell onto her.

"No, sweetheart! You have yours, see-" I picked up hers from her lap and popped it into her mouth. She looked up at me oh-so-innocently through those green orbs, I couldn't resist. "Okay, just one!" I smiled at her, picking out a pink one with baby blue elephants on it, and adding it to my basket.

I wandered the shop for a little longer, buying things for Amber that she really didn't need before checking the time. It was getting late, I still needed groceries and the groaning and tiny little hiccups of crying from the buggy in front of me told me that Amber was getting tired and hungry.

I made my way to the checkout, paid for my things and left, heading for the second and last shop on my list before we could head home.

As we strolled towards it, I was hoping it was going to be fast and that I wouldn't have to queue for hours, but I was wrong. When we entered the shop, it seemed like the entire population of the town were in here, and buying ieverything./i I groaned and leant down again to Amber.

She was grumpy and now had two dummies sticking out her her little mouth. I brushed her cheek with my finger. "I know you're tired. We won't be long, baby." She made a little half cry noise and I knew that mean't 'Hurry up dad!' in Amber talk, so I listened.

I hurriedly made my way down the first aisle, throwing anything and everything into my basket. I couldn't remember what it was that we needed, but I just wanted to get out of here. Amber was definitely getting annoyed now and as I zoomed up the aisle packed out with people, I didn't see him as I rammed the buggy into his jean-clad, lower legs.

"Ow!" He yelped, bring up his ankle to smooth it with his hand.

Wide eyed, I gasped. "I'm sorry, man! I didn't see you and I was rushing and-"

He held a hand up in my direction and then turned to look at me finally. His blue eyes stared back at me and for a moment, I was taken back by their vibrance.

"Don't worry, happens all the time." He chuckled, his accent not that of the London area. Irish maybe? He put a hand through his short blonde hair and stepped to the side for me to pass.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly up at him through my fringe of curls. But as soon as I went to walk forward- away from the embarrassing moment before me-Amber let out an almighty scream. She was crying and it was louder then ever. I leapt to the front of the buggy and held her small face in between my fingers.

"Oh baby, I know you're tired and hungry. Daddy's being as quick as he can." I soothed her, brushing her tear-stained cheek with my thumb.

"Uh, is she… okay?"

I twisted my neck up to look and he was pecking around the buggy, a look of worry etched on his pale features. I nodded, standing and adjusting Amber's tiny little hat on her head. "She's just tired. It's been a long day." I told him.

He nodded for a second, looking down at my daughter in the buggy. He smiled and poked out his tongue at her, stopping her crying in an instant. I glanced back at him as he looked at me and shrugged with a smirk. "Must be good with kids, huh?" He laughed.

I grinned. "Yeah. Tell me your secret."

He smiled, looked to the floor and then back up again to stare into my eyes. I didn't feel uncomfortable, but I did feel slightly uneasy. Maybe it was way his eyes seemed to see right through me, into my head and see what I was thinking. I blinked at him a few times, expectantly and he blushed, suddenly.

"Sorry." He blurted, holding out his hand. "I'm Niall."

Sheepishly, I took his hand and gave it one, firm shake. "Harry-" I told him. I twisted around to look at my daughter, who was now happily staring at the blonde in front of me. "-And this is Amber."

"Hi, Amber!" Niall said, poking his tongue out again. She screeched a laugh, and clapped her hands together. She liked him.

I felt the back of my ankles being shoved with a trolley for the third time now and I realized that we were stood in the middle of a busy aisle. I cleared my throat and pulled the buggy towards me, straightening the wheels out, ready for our exit.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, man." I smiled at him, as he nodded enthusiastically.

"You too. Bye Amber!" He chuckled, bending down to wave at her. He stood up straight again and gave me one last smile before, I mumbled a 'Goodbye' and left the aisle.

I smiled as we made our way to the checkouts. It was nice meeting someone who didn't judge me from a first glance and for once that day, I actually felt more relaxed then I had in a while. I really was envious of him for making Amber calm down so quickly. I wish I had that power.

After I had loaded all our shopping onto the till, I kneeled down to Amber, her bright green eyes looking back at me happily. I laughed, touching the tip of her nose with my finger gently. "Make friends where ever you go, don't you baby?"

After I'd payed for our things-with a smile permanently on my face- I left the store, struggling with around 5 bags of shopping, whilst pushing Amber through the crowds of the shopping center. I finally breathed out a sigh of relief when we stepped out into the car park, away from the hustle and bustle of inside. Amber was still as calm as a summer's night and I was thankful. Thankful to him. To Niall.

The air was bitter as we walked through the now emptying parking spaces, so I pulled Amber's coat up around her chin and secured her hat in place. I would make the walk home as quick as possible so that'd we'd be home and warm.

As I walked through the car park, a voice called out for me. "Harry!"

I turned around quickly to see and there he was. Running towards me waving his arm above his head. I stopped walked and waited for him to catch up with me.

"Damn, you walk fast! I've been calling you for ages!" He gasped, doubled over with his hands on his knees, gasping for air.

I blushed. "Sorry. Are you alright?" I asked, watching him still try to regain his breathing.

He nodded, standing to his full height slowly and running a hand through his hair, the same way he had earlier in the store.

"I'm fine-" He waved me off. "Are you walking?"

I was taken a-back. Why would he want to know that? Either way, I nodded, turning to point to the route I would be taking to get back home. "I don't live far, about 5 minutes away." I told him.

He shook his head a little. "Come on. I'll give you a lift."

"No, you really don't have to-"

"Please? It's way too cold out here for you and Amber and by the looks of things-" He nodded down to my bags that were almost as breaking point. "-you're bags ain't going to last much longer." He gave me a gentle smile.

I nodded slowly, a grin creeping its way onto my features. "Okay, sure. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He beamed, dipping down to the Buggy and pulling the tongue face at Amber again. "Come on, my cars over here." Before he began to walk towards his car, he unhooked the bags from the buggy and looped them over his arms, looking back at me.

"Lead the way." I said, as the now happier, Irish boy in front of me turned on his heel and led us through the park to his small, silver car.

It was a struggle getting the buggy down to put into the boot of the car, and even more of a struggle trying to fit my shopping into the back seat, but we'd done it and we were now on our way home. Amber was curled up on my chest, dozing slightly as the low hum of the car soothed her to sleep.

"Thanks again." I said, when Niall had stopped at some traffic lights.

"Don't mention it." He told me, not taking his eyes off the road.

I snuck a look at him as he concentrated. His brow furrowed slightly and as he squinted, crinkles of skin formed by his eyes. His blonde hair was styled perfectly, he was dressed even better.

When the traffic lights changed, and Niall pulled off, I turned away, realizing I was staring and looked down to Amber in my arms. She was now fully asleep and I knew that when we got home, I could put her down for a nap and steal some time for myself.

"It's up here, right?" He said suddenly, pointing towards the little street on his left.

I nodded. "Yep, just up here. The one with the red door. " I told him as he turned into the street and stopped directly outside my house.

"Thank y-"

"Stop saying thank you!" He laughed. "Jeez, it's as if no-ones ever done anything nice for you before."

My smile faltered slightly, and he noticed. "Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I brushed it off, fixing a smile onto my face. "You didn't, don't worry. It's just-" I couldn't stop the words falling out of my mouth. "It's been a rough few weeks."

Niall nodded, glancing down to Amber. "Out for the count!" He chuckled, tilting his head the side, watching her as she slept.

"Yeah and that means an hour of peace for me." I laughed back. "I should really get her to bed."

"Sure." Niall nodded, opening his door. "I'll help you with your stuff." I watched him as he clambered out of the car and closed the door behind him. He was a nice guy. A really nice guy.

I got out too, with Amber still sleeping fast in my arms and made my way to the door. I managed to pull my keys from my pocket and unlock the door as quietly as I could, before stepping in. I turned to see Niall standing behind me with my shopping bags hanging from his hands.

"Come in. Just put everything in the kitchen and I'll be back in a second." I told him, giving him a quick smile before I went to the stairs.

I took Amber upstairs swiftly and put her gently into her cot. Like I did every time I put her down to sleep, I kissed both her cheeks and then her forehead before whispering that I love her. After making sure she was alright and sleeping soundly, I turned on her night-light, and her baby monitor and left the room.

When I reached the kitchen, Niall was humming to himself, taking my shopping from the bags and placing everything onto the counter.

If this was any one else, I would have been mad. I would have been livid to see someone going through my things and messing around in my kitchen. But I wasn't. I was thankful.

He suddenly turned to me and stepped back from the counter, his hands behind his back. He resembled a little boy who'd just got caught doing something he shouldn't and it made me giggle.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- It's just habit. It's what I do in my house so- I'm sorry."

"Don't be-" I smiled at him, and stepped towards the counter. "-You've just saved me a job." I told him.

He gave me a relieved smile and then walked towards the kitchen door. "So, you're okay here?" He motioned towards the shopping that took up the whole of my counter.

I watched him as he spoke. Soft words leaving his mouth and the little red patches on his pale cheeks from his blush. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, and before I knew it I was speaking.

"I could do with some help, if you-"

"Sure." He answered quickly, stepping back into the kitchen and picking up a huge tub of baby formula. He looked at it puzzled and then looked back up at me, twirling it around in his hands. "So, where does this go?"

I wasn't sure why I asked him to stay. Nor was I sure why he made me smile so easily, when it seemed like my entire life was worthless only a few hours ago. All I knew was that I liked Niall already.

Now, my next question was, do I ask him to stay for a coffee?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been more then two hours since I had invited Niall in after he'd kindly given me and Amber a lift home. After he'd helped me put the shopping away, I'd fixed us a cup of coffee each, we used the time while Amber slept, sit and chat.

He had told me about how he had moved from Mullingar, Ireland to London around two years ago after being offered a job with a small magazine editing company and that he visited home as much as he could, because he missed it so much. He'd also told me about his two friends, Liam and Louis, whom he had met the first day he'd arrived and they'd been firm friends ever since.

I couldn't draw my eyes away from him when he spoke. His whole face lit up and his eyes glimmered with every memory he recalled. He was so calming and relaxing. But it didn't last for long. Our chat was interrupted when the baby monitor on the side crackled to life and Amber's cries echoed through it.

Niall turned to the contraption and then back to me with a small, sympathetic smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess my quite five minutes is over." I laughed, pushing my heavy body up from the seat and stretching out my legs. I had been sitting for so long, my lower half had to remember how to work again. "I'll be right back." I told him, limping out of the kitchen, trying to shake the pins and needles from my calves.

I run up the stairs and to Amber's room, pushing the door open quickly. She sat in the same way she did this morning, sobbing her little heart out.

"Aw, it's alright, Sweetheart." I cooed, reaching into her crib and scooping her up. "I got you. I guess you're hungry now." I said to her, watching her sobs subside when she realised she was in the safety of my arms.

I turned and left the room with her in my arms, humming to her as I went then returned back downstairs to where Niall still sat, patiently. Upon seeing us, he beamed at my daughter, standing up quickly. There he went, lighting up again. It made me nervous because I kind of liked the way he smiled, I liked it more then a probably should.

"Heeeey!" He whispered, dipping down to Amber's level in my arms and touching her small right hand with his large one. "Well, hello there sleepyhead." He spoke to her slowly. I could feel his breath on my forearm as he spoke and it set off goosebumps under my skin.

I cleared my throat and unhooked her other hand from the chains around my neck, the ones she loved to hold onto so much. I held her up and turned back to the blonde in front of me. "Do you wanna hold her?"

Niall looked up at me, a little taken back and I wondered if I'd said the right thing. My worries were soon put to rest, though as he nodded quickly, a huge smile spreading across his face.

I grinned back whilst I handed my daughter over to a complete stranger. I think it took Zayn two weeks after she was born for me to finally let him hold her. To say I was protective was an understatement. Just look at me now. There was something about him that I trusted, something I could rely on.

Niall wrapped his pale arm around Amber whilst he bounced her gently. She stared directly into his blue orbs, watching his face as he smacked his lips together and pulled funny faces at her. But it wasn't until he pulled the tongue face, that Amber began to smile.

"She likes you." I told him, turning back to the table and clearing away the mugs of coffee that we had been drinking.

"She's adorable." He replied, not taking his eyes off her for a second. He held onto her hand with his and danced around on the spot, bobbing and ducking with my laughing daughter. I smiled, putting the mugs into the sink and turning back to watch them.

"Is it just you two?" He asked, calmly. However the words hit me like a brick wall.

I nodded, swallowing dryly. "It's just us. She-I mean, Amber's mother- left us a few weeks ago." It still killed me inside. Whenever I would think I was healing, it would rip me wide open again whenever I thought about how the way things were now and how they should have been.

Niall watched me carefully. I could see that he was wondering whether he should have asked or not, but I didn't mind. It was a pretty standard question and one he didn't know that could hurt me so much.

"That can't have been easy." He said lowly, his blue eyes searching my own. I felt like he could see all of me, even the wall I had built up around myself.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I couldn't. It was still too raw. "She's my world." I told him. "I can't imagine my life without her, really."

As if today hadn't been strange enough, I was opening up to Niall like I'd known him all my life. I couldn't even think about these things normally, let alone speak about them with someone I'd only met a few hours ago. But he didn't judge me, I could see it in his face that he didn't. Most people would have wondered what had happened, and was it my fault. But Niall just listened and it was new to have someone just open up and hear what you have to say. I was so grateful.

"I can see. You're great with her, I can tell." He flashed me a quick smirk, before turning back to look at Amber who was know happily grasping at the sun-kissed locks of hair on Niall's head.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered, feeling an incredible blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks.

Niall didn't notice and I was glad. Why was I acting like this? He's just a guy. A genuine, kind, thoughtful guy who I'd happen to meet and we had made friends. That was it.

I shook the thoughts from my head quickly, as Amber began to wriggle and whimper in Niall's arms. I stepped toward him and retrieved my daughter when he began to panic.

"What did I do?" He chuckled nervously.

I smiled back at him, cradling her. "You didn't do anything. She's just grumpy 'cause she's hungry." I told him.

"Oh." He grinned, "Well, I'd better be going anyway. I do have shopping to put away after all." He laughed.

I nodded, the small slipping off my lips quicker then I would have liked, I just hoped he didn't notice. "Sure. Yeah."

"Well, it was really good to meet you, Harry." He said softly, before touching Amber's hand again. "And you too, Amber." She watched him again for a second before going back to gurgling and kicking her little legs into my abdomen.

"I'll let myself out." He said to me finally, before turning on his heel and walking towards the front door. I watched his back as he left and that all too familiar sense of loneliness began to sink back in.

I was just about to open my mouth to speak to him, to say anything before he left, but he beat me to it, turning around swiftly. "Hey, um-" He began to walk back towards me. "-I know this is probably going to sound really strange, because we've only just met but-" He adjusted the t-shirt he wore, nervously. "-maybe we could go for a pint sometime? I mean, that is if you could get someone to watch Amber and if you wanted to." He mumbled.

I smiled broadly. "That'd be great. It'd be nice to have a break." I nodded.

Niall smiled up at me. "Cool!" He shrugged, gently. "Are you free tomorrow?"

I thought about it. Of course I was. I was always free, but it was whether I could get my mum to watch Amber. "Well, I'll have to arrange something for Amber, but I can call you if you like, to let you know?" I offered.

"Yeah, sure. Do you have a pen?" He asked, looking around the kitchen.

I turned to the drawer behind me and opened it, pulling out a sparkly, pink glitter pen and handed it to Niall with a scrap of paper I found, also.

He laughed, admiring the object in his hands before scribbling down his number. He handed the paper back to me. "Just give me a shout when you can." He smiled. He stepped back towards the door and chuckled. "Well, goodbye. Again."

"Bye, Niall. Say, bye-bye, Amber." I turned my daughter to face the blonde man and held up her hand, waving it for her. Niall returned the wave and gave me one last, long, look before practically disappearing out of the door.

I made a mental note to call my mother as soon as I had given Amber her lunch. I was pretty sure I'd forgotten what excitement was, until it began to bubble up in my stomach. I was already looking forward to seeing him again and I couldn't for the life of me understand why I was thinking this way.

Amber had been fed, bathed and put to bed finally, when I sat down on the sofa. I suppressed a yawn as I dialled my mother's number and he'll the device to my ear.

Two rings, and she answered.

"Hello?" She rang on the end of the line. I smiled.

"Hi, Mum." I replied.

"Oh, Harry! Are you okay? How's my beautiful Grand-daughter?"

"I'm fine, Mum. Amber's good. She's in bed. Look, I have a favour to ask.."

"What is it, love?"

"Are you free to look after Amber tomorrow night?"

There was silence on the end of the line for longer then it was necessary. "Mum?"

"Yes, Darling. I'm here. Are you going somewhere?"

"A drink with a friend." I told her, furrowing my brow at the worry in her voice.

"A girl?"

I sighed. "No, Mum."

"Oh. Well, I would love to. But I have a birthday party tomorrow night." She sighed. I knew how much she missed Amber and the first opportunity in a while for her to spend time with her, she's busy.

I bit at my lip. "Okay. It's okay. I'll bring Amber round soon, and we can make a day of it." I told her, smiling lightly.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" She cooed on the end of the line.

"Okay, Mum. Well, thanks anyway. Have fun tomorrow night. I'll see you soon."

"I will. See you soon, Darling. Give Amber a kiss from me. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

I ended the call and tossed my phone onto the sofa besides me. Looks like I wasn't going for a drink with Niall after all. I was just about to retrieve his number from the fridge where I had pinned it, when my phone buzzed with a text. Zayn.

'Hi mate. Just checking in. U cool? x"

Zayn. I tapped my phone on my lips for a moment and thought. Zayn was always pestering me about helping out with Amber and maybe this was the perfect time. I really wanted to meet up with Niall again, so I decided to ask. I pressed the call button over his name and held my phone to my ear, bringing my fingers up to my lips. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Yo?"

"Zayn."

"Harry. What's up?" He asked, worry dripping from his voice, also. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, I was just calling to ask you for a favour.."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could watch Amber for me tomorrow night?

"What, really?"

I laughed. "Yes really. A friend has asked me for a drink so-"

"Of course!" He cut me off. "Of course I will!"

"Thanks, man. You're a lifesaver."

"Who are you going for a drink with anyway? I thought I was your only friend." He chuckled on the end of the line.

"Just someone I met earlier. I'll text you with the details, okay?" I said quickly, hoping to avoid the third degree.

"Okay, sure. See ya."

"Bye."

After ending the call to Zayn, I opened up a blank message as I got up from the sofa and left for the kitchen. I spied the piece of paper that held Niall's number, scrawled on with bright pink pen and punched it into my phone, then I composed the text message.

'hi niall. its harry. just texting to let you know that im free for that drink tomorrow. :) x' and then pressed send.

Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough


End file.
